


Flirting with fangs

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Supernatural Elements, nico is a vampire, solangelo, will is a warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Will, the Warlock, meets Nico, the Vampire, in a bar.





	Flirting with fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "Could you do a fic with solangelo where one is some supernatural being who is sassy and over confident and decides to "woo" the other but the other isn't so "easy""  
> Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters.

The first night Will had seen him, he was sitting at the bar sipping a Bloody Mary, with real blood. If that wasn’t enough to tell Will that he was a vampire, just the man’s looks and actions were enough to give it away. Alabaster skin, ebony hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, the pitch black clothes. He was the stereotypical vampire high school goth kids pretended to be. Normally, Will didn’t bother with beings like that. They weren’t usually at the club looking for a good time. But something about this one made Will pause. It wasn’t the brooding look or the body language that plainly shouted “STAY AWAY”. But it might’ve had something to do with the slight redness of his eyes and the tear tracks on his cheeks.  


So, Will had sidled up to him at the bar, with a flirtatious grin and a drink in his hand, offering a confident “Hello gorgeous, I’m Will. And you are?”  


The vampire lifted his head to look at him and Will was instantly lost in his eyes. Not even the redness could detract from how gorgeous they were. Will had never really had a thing for brown eyes, but he felt he could easily fall into them. Will was momentarily speechless, something that never happened to him. The vampire took that moment to stand up, toss a bill onto the bar, and walk away. Will watched him leave the club, his mouth hanging open. When the door shut behind the vampire, Will lifted the drink to his mouth and chugged it down.

The second time, the vampire was already there when Will entered the club. Will had spent every night since he had first seen him looking out for him, staying at the club later than he normally would in the hopes he might show up. And there he was, exactly three weeks later, sitting at the bar. Will wasted no time in approaching him, choosing this time a more casual approach. He put on his usual, confident smile and sat down a few stools down from the vampire. He signaled the bartender and waited for his regular drink order, covertly sneaking glances at the vampire. This time around, he didn’t look like he had been crying, but he still didn’t look happy. Will was beginning to wonder if that moody face was his normal expression or if something was going on in his life to put it on his face.

He waited until the bartender set his drink in front of him and he had taken a sip before he made his move. He spun around on his bar stool and leaned back against the bar, displaying his body in a way that usually attracted the eyes. He sipped his drink for a few minutes, pretending to be scanning the room nonchalantly when in reality he was discreetly eyeing the vampire. If the vampire was aware of him at all, he didn’t indicate it as he drank his Bloody Mary. After thirty minutes, Will was working on his second drink and the vampire was only just finishing his first. When the vampire pushed his empty glass away and raised his hand for another, Will took the opportunity to announce himself.

“Next one’s on me, Cecil,” Will called, standing up. Both the bartender and the vampire turned to look at him as he sauntered over, his trademark grin on his face again. The bartender nodded and began mixing another Bloody Mary. The vampire narrowed his eyes at Will. Will ignored the warning look and leaned against the bar right next to the vampire, placing himself just inches away from him. The vampire and Will stared at each other for several tense seconds before the vampire abruptly stood and walked away.

Frowning, Will straightened and watched the vampire leave again, disappearing onto the dance floor and presumably out the door. The bartender set the completed drink down behind Will and cleared his throat. Will turned around and met the bartender’s questioning face. Will sighed and waved his hand. A couple bills appeared on the bar and the bartender grabbed them. He smiled at Will before he turned away to another customer. Will, momentarily forgetting what the drink was, picked up the glass and took a swig. He immediately spit it back out, gagging.

The bartender handed him a water bottle and as Will was rinsing his mouth out, he thought he heard warm laughter in his ear for a moment. Will looked around frantically for the source, stretching up on his toes to see over the dance floor. But he didn’t see the vampire anywhere. For one second, Will thought maybe the vampire was toying with him, watching him without being seen. But then Will banished that thought from his head. He was the pursuer, not the one who was pursued. At least, he thought he was.

The third time was only two weeks later. Will thought he had figured out the vampire’s pattern, only coming once a month. But still, he couldn’t be sure when exactly the vampire would show up. So he was still visiting the club every night, staying until closing just in case the vampire came back. The third time Will saw him, he was on the dance floor. All vampires moved with a certain grace and fluidity, a perk of them being predators that lured their prey to them. This gracefulness meant that every Vampire could dance, any style to any music, and they were guaranteed to draw attention and gain an audience. This Vampire was no different, though he plainly just wanted to dance by himself and be left alone. Which apparently was impossible, judging by the several dozen men and women crowding around him.

Will’s gut tightened and the next thing he knew, he was on the dance floor, cutting through the crowd to get to the vampire. When he finally reached him, the vampire was allowing a man, a werewolf Will thought, to dance close to him. So close, with his back to the Werewolf’s chest, his neck bared for the Werewolf to kiss and lick at, the Werewolf’s hands possessively running all over his body. Will’s gut tightened even more and then he was raising his hands. Orange erupted from his hands, causing the crowd around the vampire to jump back as he pushed his way closer to the Vampire, HIS vampire, and the Werewolf.

Once he was close enough, he clenched his fists. The Werewolf instantly froze as he felt his throat tighten until he could barely breathe. The Werewolf immediately let go of the Vampire and started clutching at his throat. The Vampire backed away, his eyes darting between Will and the Werewolf several times. Will thought he looked contemplative this time, which was a welcome change from his brooding look. After a minute of watching the Werewolf fight for breath and watching Will fight for control, the Vampire moved, brushing past Will. Will opened his hands and willed himself to calm down and regain control.

By the time the flames had died down completely, there was a large circle surrounding Will on the dance floor. Those who had witnessed the Werewolf choking and his loss of control were watching him with fearful, wide eyes. Will grimaced and decided he had had enough for one night. He waded back through the dancing crowd, which was easy because the crowd parted for him as he walked. He waved to the bartender and walked on outside. Once outside, he leaned against a lamppost and took a deep breath. He rubbed his hand over his face tiredly and decided to walk home. As he walked, he had the strangest feeling that he was being followed. But every time he turned around, all he saw were shadows.

This pattern repeated itself for the next three months. Either Will or the Vampire would get to the club first. Will would be his typical, charming self, all smiles and free drinks. He would try to start up a conversation, but every time the Vampire simply stared at him and then left. But the Vampire hadn’t gone near the dance floor since the incident with the Werewolf. Will had tried to apologize for it a couple times and each time the Vampire had snorted into his drink and walked away with a small smile on his face. Will thought it was definitely an improvement.

The final time, Will had been on the dance floor, dancing with a cute little fairy, when he happened to look up towards the bar. And there he was. Will instantly stopped dancing and frowned. The Vampire wasn’t alone this time. There was a woman, another vampire Will assumed, sitting next to him. She had her hand on his shoulder and appeared to be comforting him. Will felt a stab of jealousy and then he was wading through the crowd of writhing bodies, the fairy yelling at his back. As he got closer to the bar, he studied the woman, wondering if maybe she was a girlfriend.

That thought was tossed away when he finally got a good look at her. Black hair, worn in a single braid, that looked a lot like the vampire’s hair, combined with the arm she currently had around the vampire’s shoulders, made him think maybe she was a sister. But, you never could tell these days, so Will decided to approach with caution. He stopped a few feet from the bar and nervously straightened his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, he crossed the distance to the bar, feeling like he was walking to his death.  


He managed to catch a few hushed whispers from the woman before he made it to the bar, but upon seeing him, she got quiet. Her eyes narrowed at Will when he sat down beside the Vampire. He shot her a charming smile but received only her icy stare in return. Will swallowed and turned to the bartender to get a drink, thinking he would definitely need it.  
As he waited, he heard the woman and the Vampire speaking hurriedly in a language he easily recognized as Italian and translated into English.

“Is that him, Nico?”

“Yes.”

“He is quite sure of himself, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is at that.”

“Want me to scare him away?”

“No, I want you to read him. See if my instincts are wrong.”

“I sense nothing to fear from him, Nico. I think you are right.”

“Thanks, Reyna.”

Will’s drink arrived just as they finished talked. He gulped some of it down in one go for courage but found that it wasn’t necessary. When he turned to face the Vampire, who’s name was apparently Nico, the woman had disappeared, leaving Nico sitting alone. And this time, Nico was done being pursued.

“You’re very confident in yourself and your charm, aren’t you?” Nico asked bluntly.

Will blinked, thrown by hearing Nico’s voice for the first time. Slightly dumbfounded, he nodded. He cleared his throat before replying. “After several hundred years, you learn all the tricks and tips there are. What do I have to be nervous about?”

Nico snorted and shook his head. “Has anyone ever turned you down before?”

“Not in three centuries. Even then, she didn’t resist for long. You are certainly something special, baby.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I have a name. It is not ‘baby’ or ‘sweetheart’ or death king’ or any other pet name you have addressed me as these past few months.”

Will bowed his head apologetically. “I’m sorry. We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Will. Will Solace. I’m a-”

“Warlock, I know. That display on the dance floor was like a neon sign shouting it for all to see. I’m NIco di Angelo. I’m a Vampire.”

“Yeah I figured that by all the Bloody Mary’s you were drinking. Is that as far as your taste for alcohol goes?”

Nico shook his head and lifted his glass. “No, I mostly drink wine. I only drink Bloody Mary’s when I come here.”

“Why’s that?”

“Force of habit, I suppose. I used to only come here when I wanted to run away from life.”

That explains why he was crying the first night I saw him here, Will thought. Will gulped and leaned forward slightly, bracing his elbows on his knees. Nico stared back at him without blinking or flinching and Will cheered inside. “Why do you come here now?” he asked, his voice dropping low so no one could overhear.

Nico leaned forward as well, copying Will’s pose. “Now, I come to see a certain, sassy, charming, and overly confident Warlock who needs to be taken down a peg or two.”  


Will grinned. “And are you going to be the one to take me down those pegs, Nico?”

Nico shocked Will by grinning back at him, not only gifting Will with his first real smile but also revealing his fangs, something that Will found incredibly hot. “I would love to take you,” he replied, the innuendo blunt and to the point. Will took a moment to appreciate it before he sat up. He downed the rest of his drink and then stood up from the bar stool. He held his hand out to Nico, who eyed it warily.

Will smiled, a genuine, real smile this time. So unlike the charming and confident grins he used all the time. “As nice as that offer is, and believe me when I say I want it, I think I would rather at least take you out for coffee first. What do say? I know a diner that’s open 24/7 not far from here.” Nico blushed and ducked his head, mumbling. Will bent down and said, “Repeat that, please, Nico. I didn’t quite hear it.”

“I said, I know a MacDonald’s not far from here that’s open all night too,“ Nico said, his face turning a pale pink, the most blush a Vampire could get.

Will laughed. "Sure, MacDonald’s is fine, too,” he said, still holding his hand out. Nico licked his lips and hesitantly placed his hand in Will’s. Will, feeling triumphant and giddy, tossed a bill onto the bar, not bothering to see what it was, and then slowly led Nico out of the club. They walked to the MacDonald’s, still holding hands, and talking about everything. And neither of them noticed the shadow following them along the way.

Reyna followed them all the way to the MacDonald’s and then watched from the parking lot as they ordered food. Once they were both seated and eating, she turned around and headed back to the club. Inside, she took the stool Nico had vacated at the bar. The bartender, who was a friend, raised his eyebrows at her. Smirking, Reyna slid a hundred dollar bill to him and he took it, smiling. Reyna pulled her phone out of her pocket then and sent out a group message, letting her and Nico’s friends know who had won and lost the bet that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why but as I was writing Reyna into the end, the thought that she and Nico’s other friends were making bets on how long it would take for him and Will to go out entered my head and wouldn’t leave. So, yeah, that’s where that came from.


End file.
